Nunca más
by Maen
Summary: Cuando todo termina no queda más que esperar el verdadero final Slahs y Angs no apto para depresivos


Todo había acabado, lo supe en ese segundo todo se volvió silencio el único ruido fue el de la lluvia golpeando los vitrales a mi lado produciendo un suave tintineo, el dolor en mi espalda y ese sabor metálico en mi boca, dejé caer mi arma y miré los bultos a mi alrededor, caí, cuanto tiempo estuve en el suelo no lo sé, pero algo me obligó a levantarme quería llegar hasta ahí, pero no recorrí ni la mitad del camino, me dejé hacer en esa salita que tantas veces pasé por alto, de hecho jamás había notado el sillón blanco que ahí estaba, probablemente lo único blanco de todo el lugar, el olor a cera inundó mis fosas nasales, al fondo pude ver lo que creo eran el desello de una velas.

Llámenlo instinto de supervivencia o tal ves terquedad pero revisé mis heridas, más profundas de lo que pensé, intenté cerrarlas, aún sabiendo que sería imposible, no en las condiciones en que me hallaba, resignado me dejé caer en el sillón, mi mente cayó en el pozo de mis recuerdos, buscando alguna cara a la cual aferrarme, no la encontré, todos aquellos que alguna vez me importaron ahora me esperaban en el más allá, sin embargo un rostro vino en el último minuto, una auténtica sonrisa, probablemente la primera en años llenó mi rostro

-Voy a morir

Mi voz sonó tan fría que incluso me sonó de otra persona, un suspiro escapó de mis labios junto con un poco de esa sustancia metálica, moriría, por fin, todas mis deudas estaban saldadas, ya no más dolor, no recuerdo una luz blanca, ni un túnel, ni cantos de ángeles, ni siquiera la voz de mi madre, es raro tenía frió y calor y miedo….juré que jamás volvería a sentir miedo, pero todo aquel sentimiento que mantuve bajo llave salió sin control alguno para hacer de mis últimos instantes un verdadero infierno, ahora que lo pienso es irónico, yo que me esforcé año, tras año de mi vida en alejar a todo aquel insolente que se atreviese a acercarse demasiado, ahora al estar solo algo se atoró en mi garganta, si yo el frío y el cruel déspota, estaba a punto de llorar, no recuerdo una sola vez en que haya llorado, ni siquiera el día en que murió mi familia, ¿Qué dirían si me vieran así?, reí, reí tan fuerte que el dolor en mi herida aumentó, la verdad la situación me pareció bastante cómica.

-No debiste de haberte movido

No moví mi cabeza de inmediato, después de todo a los moribundos se les permite un poco de descortesía ¿no es cierto?, cuando lo hice mi sonrisa se esfumó, ahí estaba él, tan o en peor condición que yo. Lo vi esforzándose por alcanzar el sillón, jadeando, con una mueca de dolor intenso en su rostro.

-Podrías moverte? Quiero sentarme….

Hice un gran esfuerzo por moverme y le dejé un hueco apenas lo suficiente para su delgado cuerpo, se dejó caer casi de la misma manera en que yo lo había echo, una mueca en su rostro y la mancha carmín que se extendía en sus ropas me hablaron de su sufrimiento….dejó caer suavemente la cabeza en el respaldo, luchando por volver a respirar correctamente. Una segunda mancha apareció en su camisa, sentí la cosa en mi garganta hacerse  aún más grande.

-Eres un estúpido

-Si yo también me alegro de verte….

-Me quedé en este estado para abrirte paso y evitar que te lastimases y mira nada más!

-Bueno señor yo-lo-se-todo me gustaría saber cómo habrías quedado si te hubiese enfrentado a esa serpiente…

-él…?

-Si está muerto….

-……

-de nuevo

-…..

-Muerto, muerto

-Bien…

-Pero antes me dejó dos preciosos regalitos…..

Sus ojso me recorrieron lentamente, y pude ver un hilo de sangre recorrer su rostro desde su frente, su marca estaba roja y abierta.

-¿quién fue?...

La fura que vi en sus ojos me sacó de mis pensamientos lo mismo que su pregunta

-¿perdón?

-alguien te atacó por al espalda…¿Quién?

-Lucius….

-Lástima que no tenga fuerzas ni para pararme

-Oh pero si tuviste fuerzas para recorrer todo el camino hasta aquí ¿no? 

-Igual que tú…

-¿Harías lo que fuera con tal de atormentarme hasta el último momento cierto?

-Por supuesto….no puedo dejar de lado mi record como tu estudiante más problemático 

Esa sonrisa….esa maldita sonrisa. 

-Entonces ¿no piensas dejarme siquiera morir solo y en paz?

-No…..además puede que yo me valla antes..

Es extraño, platicar con el acerca de nuestra cercana muerte, un sueño, en ese momento desee que todo fuera un sueño, ambos podíamos sentir la muerte en el otro, o sí, de seguro la ayuda llegaría pronto, pero no a tiempo, nunca a tiempo. Tomé su mano sin pensarlo y miré directo a las esmeraldas, las vi brillar intensamente y luego humedecerse, si sus labios temblar ligeramente, y sentí mi corazón caer en pedazos, el miedo que se había ido con sus sola presencia regresó, aún más fuerte que antes, no tuve miedo a la muerte, ni a la soledad, tuve miedo de no volver a ver esos ojos, ni esa sonrisa nunca, la palabra resonó en mi cabeza"nunca", aún no se de donde saqué las fuerzas para atraerlo y recostarlo en mi pecho.

-Tengo miedo…

Su voz fue tan frágil, como nunca la había oído, apreté su mano.

-¿De lo que pasará después?

-De no volver a verte….

Ahora si la cosa en mi garganta pareció encontrar salida por mis ojos, dos hilos cálidos y húmedos se resbalaron por mis mejillas, cortando mi piel a su paso, mis labios sonrieron ¿Por qué? No lo sé, estaba llorando y ni siquiera hice un esfuerzo por evitarlo

-Aquí estoy….sólo descansa…

-No

-Es una orden Potter….

-No me importa…¿o que vas a hacer al respecto?

-Esto

Mi cuerpo se movió solo una vez más, tal esto del espíritu del moribundo no es tan malo, lo besé, si y diré que fue el mejor momento de mi vida  Si, yo Severus Snape, temido profesor de Pociones de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería, cabeza de la casa de Slytherin, miembro de la orden de fénix, y ex-mortífago estaba besando, al niño-que-vivió, al Chi dorado de Gryfindor, el salvador del mundo mágico, Harry Potter…mi Harry…

-¿tardaste seis meses y estar al borde de la muerte para regresarme el beso?

-¿Qué no te gustó?

-Te responderé en otros seis…..m…

-¿Harry?

-..no es nada…..sólo estoy cansado….como nunca…

-Lo sé….duerme…

Sus ojos semiabiertos se fijaron en los míos, vi la sombra de la muerte cruzarlos, igual que cuando murió mi madre aquella tarde, pero ver la muerte inminente en sus ojos me rompió el alma, aún así saque y le di una sonrisa no una forzada, ni burlona, una verdadera, me sonrió de regreso y cerró los ojos, lo besé de nuevo y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro. También yo cerré los ojos, escuché unos pasos rápidos acercarse, como dije, siempre llegan tarde

-¡Demonios!!! 

,Escuché varias voces y pasos entrar en la habitación, unas cuantas exclamaciones 

-¡¡Profesor Dumbledore aquí están!!!!

Con un….acaso el último sonido que escuchara tenía que ser la voz de Weasley? No, por supuesto que no, Harry se encargó que no fuese así.

-Te amo Severus….

-Y yo a ti…

Fueron un susurro, casi un suspiro, su último, mi último, apreté su mano, y sonreí, no estoy solo, ya no, no tengo miedo, nunca más… "nunca"….

_Fin_

Reviews…….


End file.
